The Sneeze
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: Jace thinks Clary has a cute sneeze. She sure proved him wrong. (Oneshot) This rated T for a reason! Like yes me being over careful. But also violence. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!


**So this is my first fan fic for the Mortal Instruments, although I've been reading these for a while. Just to warn you this fan fic is probably really stupid, and kinda bloody. Because that's just a great combination. The idea for this came from when me and my friend were fangirling and were like 'what happens if you sneeze when creating a rune?' and so we figured it would probably just be a dull rune for most, but what if Clary did it and accidentally created a new rune.**

"Jace was it really necessary that you encourage all the demons to come out of their nest?" Clary asked as she helped Jace sit down on her bed, his back torn by the demon claws. He inced as she helped him take off his weapons and dump them on the floor.

"Well the whole idea of being a shadow hunter is to get rid of the demons," Jace said, still managing to be arrogant as he bled out over her gorgeous carpet.

"Yes but you weren't even supposed to be hunting, you were just out there alone on walk. So if one demon walks up to you fine. Kill it. Gold star. But that is not an invitation to find it's nest and go in WITHOUT back up," Clary said, now easing him out of his shirt so that she could apply the healing rune as close as possible to the cuts.

"Hey I did text," Jace said trying to defend himself.

"Well in the future, 'Hey Clare-Bare I'm going to be a bit late to our date tonight because I just found a demon nest and don't have Alec with me so it might take me longer to kill all of them,' is very different from I don't know a location possibly and waiting a few minutes for someone to come to back you up. We fight in groups for a reason." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well you didn't need a location because you still found me," Jace said with the same arrogant attitude he always had.

"Oh yes what a great way to find your boyfriend, bleeding out on the street. I'd love it if you greeted me everyday like that please, although next time try to be on time at least," Clary said while grabbing her stele and mopping u some of the blood from Jace's back so she could have a clean spot to put the healing rune.

"As my lady wishes," Jace said, and probably would have given a bow too if he hadn't been trying not to drip too much blood on her carpets, which was really going to be a pain to try to get out.

"Just hold still," Clary said as she started drawing the iratze on Jace. She had almost finished when she took a deep breath and suddenly

ACHOO!

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most adorable sneeze ever?" Jace said, turning to look at her with a smirk.

"Uh no." she replied

"Well you do, although it totally ruins your badass image," he said.

"How touching,-hey Jace, what happens if you mess up on a rune," she asked, catching sight of the iratze, which now had an extra circle and dot on it, like an eye.

"Oh they just don't work, after all if every time a new shadow hunter messed up a rune it raised demons or something, we'd have a lot more problems," he said. Cary let out the breath that she had been holding. She moved to a different spot on his back remake the rune, but something still felt off about it. It as dark and cold and almost like it was calling to her. She shrugged it off and finished the rune, making sure that Jace's cuts were properly healed. But along with the claw marks disappearing, so did the messed up iratze slightly, as if it had been partially used. Or was it even an iratze anymore. This was definitely not good. Normally she wouldn't be worried but since she could create new runes, she had no idea what she might have just done to Jace.

"Hey Jace," she said, her voice tinged with concern. He didn't respond.

"Jace," she tried again, concern pouring into her voice. She got and walked in front of him but then froze. His eyes were glowing red. Demon red.

"Jace?" she asked tentatively, her voice hitching in her throat with fear. It's face twisted into the most inhuman smile. Whatever it was it wasn't Jace. Clary took a step back and then another, her hand fumbling behind her for a weapon. It took a deep breath, the nostrils flaring, its eyes sharpening. It glanced down at the carpet under Clary, then back up at her. She glanced down quickly too only to discover she was standing in a small pool of Jace's blood. Oh good lord. She took another step back, bumping lightly into the dresser. That creature give an inhumane hiss that almost sounded like blood before it launched itself at Clary. Shocked, Clary gave a cry as it dug it's nails into her arm and ripped at the skin. The sight of her own blood welling out shook her,and she grabbed the closest weapon behind her and used it to fend off the creature. Seeing as it was outmatched, it grabbed a couple of Jace's weapons from where she had dumped them on the floor and began to circle her. She spun slowly, following it, as it licked its lips while staring at the blood on her arm.

"I want your blood," it hissed. "Need your blood," it hissed in an even deeper voice, before charging her again. This time she was ready though and this time she knew what she was trying to do. She was going to be aiming to destroy the rune. Her blade clanged against whatever it was that she created. She kicked and tried to flip over it, but it anticipated the move and blocked her. It seemed that it had all of Jace's skill. Which was a problem, because Jace was still a better fighter than her even if just barely. She focused back into the fight, just as it made to stab her stomach. She dodged, but not fast enough and the blade sliced across her stomach, leaving a mess of torn flesh in its wake. Blood spilled out at a frightening speed, and her vision was tinged with white from the pain, although she suspected it would be from blood loss soon. She glanced around her room but there was nothing that she could see that she could use to get behind it except... she remembered when Isabelle had come to her room one night and they had just started goofing off and ended up jumping on her bed. Which was actually surprisingly bouncy. She backed up farther, continuing to block the attacks, until she could feel the bed behind her and climbed on. She jumped and then flipped over Jace, splattering blood everywhere, this time making it because of the height and velocity the bed gave, and slashed across his back on where the rune was to destroy it. He spun around and his eyes cleared, but instead of finding Clary standing in front of him with her weapon still out, she crumpled to the floor, in a small pool of her own blood. She coughed weekly.

"Oh god Clary, what happened," he asked as he quickly drew an iratze on her. Her stomach began to re-knit itself.

"I think I just created a blood lust rune. On you," she said witch a slight cough.

"I did this to you," Jace asked, his face horrified.

"No, the blood lust demon did this. You obviously had no idea what you were doing. It was me and stupid sneeze that caused this," she said as he helped her over to her bed, because she was still woozy from blood loss.

"Wait so your sneeze caused all this," he said, gesturing to the room that was now blood splattered. Okay wow, she was going to have to clean a lot more than the carpets.

"Yep," she said. Jace laughed.

"Well I guess that's one way to disprove my statement about your sneeze ruining your badass image," he said teasingly.

"Jace," she said with mock annoyance, but then gave a light giggle as he held her in his arms.

 **I'm so sorry. That was terrible. But thanks for suffering through it if you made it this far and please review. Also the the thing about the carpets was from Throne of Glass. And if you haven't read that series yet, do it now. cause like you think Jace is hot. You haven't met Rowan yet. Anyway hope you all have a happy New Year. :)**


End file.
